The Dogfather
by ReaderGirl321
Summary: Wormtail is caught so Harry is able to go live with Sirius. This will mainly be about the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke with an abrupt start, breathing quickly trying to remember what woke him up.

"BOY", bellowed his uncle.

"That must be what woke me up" Harry thought to him self. "I have better go see what he wants this time" as he slowly started moving.

"Coming", he called down the stairs to his uncle.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" his uncle yelled as he came into the kitchen.

Harry looked around the kitchen with a look of surprise on his face. There was parcels all around the room taking up the entire table and most of the counter space.

"I have no idea" Harry replied honestly though it did him no good. Right as he said that thought a brown and white speckled owl swooped into the kitchen from the open window and dropped a letter on top of one Mr. Dursley's head.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE BLOODY OWLS!" he shouted at Harry.

"I'm sorry but I have no control over the owls" Harry said to his uncle as he opened the letter the owl brought.

The letter written of course on parchment in a messy hurried handwritten read:

Dear my favorite godson,

Wormtail was caught last night! I'm free at last! Wormtail was caught by my favorite cat in the whole wide world. Professor Mcgonagall was going about Hogwarts in her cat form and caught him. I have been pardoned by the ministry of magic and given a very large compensation for my false imprisonment. You no longer have to stay with those bloody muggles any longer. I have done a little shopping for you. (Harry scoffed as he read that line) I have to get a Black property in living condition for us but then you will be able to come. I will be coming to get you on Saturday night. I will be having a little talk with your "relatives" when I arrive. I can not wait to see you again Harry.

Love Padfoot.

**I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not it will just depend on you guys. This is my first story so be nice. All reviews are welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

The Dogfather Chapter Two

Harry found himself staring at the letter in his hand. "Could this be true" He thought to himself. "Can I finally leave the Dursleys?" was the next.

"BOY!" Harry started with a jolt. "What does the bloody letter say and when are you going to get these bloody things out of MY kitchen?!"

"Sorry Uncle" Harry replied. "It is from my godfather, you know the escaped criminal?"

"What's he doing writing to you boy?" His uncle harshly asked.

"He has just been found innocent and will be coming to get me on Saturday night."

"You mean to tell me that he was innocent the entire time and you never bloody bothered to tell us that! That was the only reason we bothered to treat you so nicely this summer as we were worried he would come and kill us in our sleep!"

"You consider not locking me in my room treating me nicely?! Or is it the fact that you are feeding me enough to survive the summer this time treating me nicely?"

"Boy we have taken in your bloody worthless sack when we should have sent you to the orphanage."

"At least at an orphanage I wouldn't have been beaten everyday by you and you bloody whale of a son. And by the way Sirius wants to have a little chat with you all when he comes to pick me up Saturday.

"What does he want to talk about?"

"if I had to guess I would say your treatment of me over the years"

"We were bloody saints to put up with all of the freakiness you did over the years."

"We will just have to wait and see. I'm going to bring all of these up to my room now." he told his uncle as he started to gather up his packages.

"What is all of this stuff?" His uncle asked gruffly.

"I don't know yet Sirius just said he got me some things"

"Fine boy just get out of my bloody sight" Harry's uncle said as he went back into the living room to watch television.

A few minutes later Harry had all of the packages sitting on his bed waiting to be opened. "Goodness" he thought, "three bloody trips to get it all". He then went and brought his desk chair over since there was no room on the bed to sit. "Lets see what Sirius got me then"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dogfather Chapter 3

"Well might as well start with the biggest one" Harry thought to himself. He then grabbed the big parcel off his bed. "Wow! This is really neat!" as he opened the miniature trunk. He tapped the top to see if it would open and promptly dropped it on the ground as it began to expand. Instead of the foot long trunk it had been before it was now six feet long and about two feet tall. "This is a huge trunk!" he exclaimed. Harry then went to open it. The trunk had a full library, bedroom, room for school supplies, sports equipment and a large open area with practice dummies set up all around the room. "Bloody hell! This is bloody awesome! I can't wait to see what else Sirius got me"

After Harry finished unwrapping all the things Sirius got him he now had four pairs of tennis shoes ("I still don't know how he knew I loved New Balance" he thought), two pairs of dress shoes, 5 pairs of blue jeans, 7 pairs of slacks, 8 t-shirts with funny sayings, 5 dress shirts, 4 everyday robes and 3 dress robes. "Great Merlin what in the world will I do with all these clothes!"

Suddenly he heard a tapping at the window. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed. He went over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder then nibbled his ear and cowed softly. "Hey girls how are you? Let me see who this letter is from." He opened the letter and found Hermione's distinctive writing. "Lets see what she's written. I wonder if she knows about Sirius yet."

Dear Harry,

Did you hear about Sirius? Has he written to you yet? I am staying with the Weasly's at the burrow. I am still not used to all of the loud and crazy things that happen here, there are always explosions coming from Forge and Gred's room and it doesn't bother any of them. Do you know if Sirius is going to have you stay with him? Hopefully you will be able to get away from the Dursley's soon. I can't wait to see you this summer.

Love Hermione

PS. Have you started your homework yet? I have already finished all of Professor Snape's. Don't leave it off this year like you normally do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dogfather Chapter Four

Harry spent the next two days going through his room and old school trunk gathering all of his things and packing them nicely into his new trunk that Sirius had got him. "I need to clean out my trunk more often" Harry thought to himself as he brought another load of trash to his already full trashcan. "I didn't know I had that many quills let alone broken ones" as he accidently stabbed his finger with the broken point of a quill. "At least Sirius is coming tonight! Though I don't want to be there when he has his conversation with the Dursley's. I might have to make him give me his wand before talking with them so he doesn't have to go back to Azkaban.

"BOY! Get down here right now!" his Uncle bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "You have time to mow and weed the lawn before you leave"

Harry sighed but throw the last of the trash into the trashcan and went down the stairs to were his uncle was at. "Yes Uncle"

"You had better do a good job or we won't let him take you away until it is finished."

Harry snickered and said, "I like to see you try that, don't forget that Sirius is an adult and can do magic when ever he wants"

"Just get to work you little freak" His uncle called out as he went towards the kitchen to get more pudding, not knowing that his son Duddly had already eaten the last of it and all of the ice cream.

Harry was stopped from pulling up the last of the weeds from the garden four hours later when he heard a familiar voice saying, "What are you doing?!"

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried as he quickly got up and gave his godfather a hug.

"The one and only" Sirius replied. "But don't change the subject what the bloody hell are you going all dirty, hot and sweaty weeding the garden when it is a hundred and one degrees outside? Don't tell me that those muggles are making you do this!"

"No I thought I would do this for fun" Harry replied hugging his godfather again. "Of course it was my uncle! I'm not crazy you know!"

"Boy who said you could stop working" came a cry from the house

"I DID" Sirius yelled as he and Harry made their way to the front door.

"And just who are you?" Vernon Dursley asked stupidly as Harry had already told his relatives that Sirius would be coming to pick him up.

"Your worst nightmare" Sirius said as he pulled out his wand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time**

_"Boy who said you could stop working" came a cry from the house_

_"I DID" Sirius yelled as he and Harry made their way to the front door._

_"And just who are you?" Vernon Dursley asked stupidly as Harry had already told his relatives that Sirius would be coming to pick him up._

_"Your worst nightmare" Sirius said as he pulled out his wand._

"Who are you?" Vernon asked yet again very stupidly.

"For the love of Merlin! I am SIRIUS BLACK! You know Harry's godfather!" Sirius barked out.

"Actually Sirius your not my godfather"

"Wait… What?" Sirius questioned

"You're my dogfather" Harry replied laughing.

"OH I really like that Harry! That is the perfect name for me. Anyway Dursley I am Harry's Dogfather"

"Why are you bloody here?" Vernon thundered "ANSWER ME "

"Great Merlin Harry how did you survive this all your life?" Sirius asked

"Believe it has not been easy"

"Oh shut up your feak! We were bloody saints to take in your sorry behind"

"THAT DOES IT DURSLEY!" Sirius yelled. Then with a quick swish of his wand were Vernon Dursley had just been standing there was now a donkey. "I thought that it seemed fitting" Sirius said to Harry who was now rolling on the ground holding his sides as he laughed.

"I love you Padfoot I really do!" Harry manged it get out between laughs.

"What are you doing here FREAK" Dudley said as he came up the walk way

"Oh nothing much, just talking with my dogfather, about to go get my stuff… Oh and Sirius turned your dad into a donkey so nothing new I guess" Harry said.

"You can't do magic outside of school! Your going to get kicked out of the nut house and now no one can help you" Dudley snickered with a gleeful smirk on his face.

"Except the fact that he didn't' do the magic and I'm able to do magic when ever I want" Sirius said as once a gain there was a swish of his wand and now Dudley Dursley is a giant pig. "Well I think that was enough fun for one day lets go on home Harry" Sirius said

"That sounds wonderful" Harry said as he left the Dursley's home for the last time.

I would like to thank those who have reviewed and favorited or followed this story already. I'm glad you guys are liking this so far.


End file.
